monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Zinogre
300px|link= Jinouga (ジンオウガ) is the flagship monster for the newly announced Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. It is also known as the Thunder Wolf Wyvern (雷狼竜). Jinouga is classified as a Fanged Wyvern Species (牙竜種), a new class of monsters that are neither Pelagus or Flying Wyvern. Jinouga has incredibly developed strong limbs, sharp fangs and claws. Its front limbs are extremely powerful and can kill prey in one brutal blow. Despite is hulking size, Jinouga is very agile and is able to perform many impressive maneuvers. The spikes on its body mostly lie straight against its body, but when it has built up an electric charge, they stand out straight into the air. If attacked enough it loses the electric charge and becomes much less aggressive and wary with its movements. This lasts until it can build up another charge. If the charge is lost, Jinouga will gather energy in order to increase its attack power. During this idling state, Jinouga becomes open to attacks. Hunters have approximately 6-7 seconds to stagger Jinouga and cancel the process. This happens in two stages, first a weaker preliminary charge, then the stronger charge. Attacking Jinouga during its second charge is risky, as it will summon large bolts of lightning after it is done charging. Notes * Its horns can be broken twice, both of its claws on its forearms can be broken, and its tail can be severed and severed tail can be carve once or two. When in rage, the spikes on its back can also be broken. * Jinouga preys on Gagua or Aptonoth (depending on where it's fought at) when its Stamina is low. ** Jinouga has also a pin attack which it only uses when it is low on Stamina. ** When Jinouga has recovered on Stamina by pinning at you or after it ate a prey, its fur should be covered with electricity like it has already charged up. * Jinouga is currently the only known species of Fanged Wyvern. * Jinouga has three stages of rage. The first two is where Thunderbugs will gather around Jinouga in an aura like manner or/and electricity will crackle on its back. Jinouga's attack patterns will gradually change until it reaches its final state of rage where it will release its excess energy, damaging nearby hunters while inflicting Thunderblight and its fur will stand on end and spikes will extend on the upper side of its body. * Using shock traps on Jinouga will actually help it charge up faster. * It is not recommended to dodge its attacks using the power dive maneuver because it can easily chain its attacks on you when you get up again, especially during the double claw stomps and triple claw stomps with lightning. Just try to rely on rolls to escape his attacks. * When in its final state of rage, electricity will occasionally radiate off its back and strike random areas within the Jinouga's immediate vicinity much like the Kirin's thunder storm when it howls. * When you beat Jinouga the first time a cutscene plays and the credits are shown. Attacks Click to animate. Jinouga-DoubleJump.gif|Triple Claw Stomp Jinouga-SpinJump.gif|Quick Spin Jinouga-Breakdance.gif|Upward Charge Jinouga-Rage.gif|Rage Mode New Images Jinouga-Raged.jpg Jinouga01.jpg Jinouga02.jpg Jinouga03.jpg Jinouga04.jpg Jinouga05.jpg Jinouga06.jpg Jinouga07.jpg Jinouga08.jpg jinarmor.jpg|Jinouga Armor and Longsword Jinouga.JPG Category:Monsters Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Freedom 3 Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MHF3 Database